In a networked environment, such as the Internet or other networks, first-party content providers can provide information for public presentation on resources, for instance web pages, documents, applications, and/or other resources. The first-party content can include text, video, and/or audio information provided by the first-party content providers via a resource server for presentation on a user device over the Internet. Additional third-party content can also be provided by third-party content providers for presentation on the user device together with the first-party content provided by the first-party content providers. Thus, a person viewing a resource can access the first-party content that is the subject of the resource, as well as the third-party content that may or may not be related to the subject matter of the resource.